A Fiery New Friend
by raz247
Summary: FINISHED!First Fic. The Titans meet a new hero and add him to the team. It isn't long before Robin finds out his darkest secret. Chapter 5 up! Now rated T for new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A Friendship in Flames

Chapter 1

"MUMBO JUMBO!" An entire collection of rare jewels disappeared and reappeared inside Mumbo's bag. Mumbo stared at a ruby as he pulled it out of his bag. "Not bad for a one night performance." As Mumbo started leaving the store, a sharp boomerang cut threw the bag and the jewels fell out.

"Not so fast, Mumbo!"shouted Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. As soon as Mumbo saw the Titans, he pulled out his magic wand. " I hate to leave right after a show, but in this case, I'll make an exception. Hocus Poc . . ." Before he finished, a green goat rammed Mumbo right in the chest.

"The only place your going is jail.", Said Beast Boy. But soon, Mumbo tied up each of the Titans with a rope of colored rags. Mumbo scooped up the diamonds with his hat. "Too bad, Titans. I'd love to stay, but I've got places to go and people to see." Mumbo started running off, but soon, a huge wall of fire stopped him in his tracks. I didn't know one of you Titans could do that!"

"They can't, but I can!" Shouted a mysterious person on top of a nearby building. Mumbo looked up and saw a teenage boy on top of the building. The boy was wearing a grey sweater with a hood up, shadowing his face, and a pair of blue jeans. " I didn't know the Titans got a new recruit!" Shouted Mumbo. "I'm not a Titan, but that doesn't mean I can't help!" After this, the boy shouted a stream of fire out of his hand at Mumbo. "ALAKAZAM!" Mumbo instantly brought up a brick wall for a shield. When the fire stopped coming, Mumbo took the wall down and looked around

"Where is he? He couldn't have just vanished like that!" Shouted Mumbo. Then he heard behind him somebody shouted. "Try looking behind you!" As soon as Mumbo turned around, he felt a great hot fireball hit his face. When he looked closer, it turned out to be the kid's fist. The punch knocked out Mumbo and he fell to the ground.

"Thank you so very much for rescuing us!" Shouted Starfire. "Yeah, man. Thanks." Said Cyborg. "Just who are you exactly?" Questioned Raven. The boy removed his hood and showed his face. He had flat brown hair and slightly tan skin. "My name's Inferno. You guys are Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin right?"

"That's right." Said Robin. "Your powers are really good." "Thanks." So do you got a place to crash?" Asked Cyborg. "No. I just got off the bus from Steel City before I helped you guys." "So, you live in Steel City?" Asked Beast Boy. "No." "So, why don't you stay with us?" Asked Robin. After Raven heard this, she immediately called a group huddle.

"Are you sure you want him with us?"Asked Raven. "Why not? He seems nice enough." Replied Cyborg and Beast Boy at the same time. "He also rescued us from Mumbo." Starfire added. "Don't you guys remember what happened with Terra?" Raven asked. The others became silent for a few seconds. Terra was the most recent addition to the Teen Titans. The other Titans respected Terra as their friend. It turned out, though, that Terra was Slade's apprentice. She almost destroyed the Titans until she willingly sacrificed herself to protect them. "Don't worry." Said Robin. " He can't possibly work for Slade. He's dead, remember?" Said Beast Boy.

"It's decided. We'll let you stay with us." Said Robin. "Thanks." Replied Inferno. Suddenly, Beast Boy blurted out, "We'll even let you become an official Teen Titan! You get your own room and your own communicator!" "BEAST BOY! WE DIDN'T SAY HE WOULD JOIN US!" Shouted Raven and Robin. "C'mon, guys!" asked Cyborg. "Let him join." "Oh, yes it would be most wonderful if he did!" exclaimed Starfire." Robin groaned. "We have to let him decide." They all looked at Inferno. "Sure." They all cheered as they started heading home. Except for Raven, who eyed Inferno suspiciously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Although Raven and Robin were skeptical at first, they realized that Inferno had a lot of potential. They were amazed when they saw him practicing his powers. They became accustomed to having him around. Cyborg and Beast Boy would spend hours playing Gamestation with Inferno. Starfire was extremely surprised by how much Inferno liked her Tamaranian food. Robin and Inferno would always practice for hours in the gym and usually played with Cyborg and BB on the Gamestation.

It wasn't until three weeks after Inferno became a Titan that trouble began. Robin was walking down the hallway looking for Inferno. "Inferno, where are you?" It wasn't until Robin reached Inferno's room that he stopped. Like Raven, Inferno didn't let anyone into his room. Unlike Raven, Inferno would always lock the door to his room when he wasn't in it. _I wonder_ _what Inferno's hiding in his room. _Robin turned the door knob and, surprisingly, the door opened. _So this is what his room looks like._ The light in Inferno's room was off, but Robin could see most of it. There was a small shelf that had about a dozen different video games. There was a small side table next to his bed that had about ten video game magazines dating back to last December.

"Looks like Inferno really loves video games." Murmured Robin to himself. When Robin stared at the wall next to the bed, he stopped smiling. There was a piece of paper on the wall. When Robin got closer, he realized that it was a contract. As he read it, he was shocked to find out that it was a contract to be _Slades' Apprentice! _

Robin started walking out of Inferno's room. _I can't believe it! We trusted him! How much has he sent to him! _"I can't believe this!"

"Believe what?" Said a voice behind Robin. Robin turned his head and saw Inferno behind him. "I can't believe . . . you have so many games! What are you, obsessed?" "I guess I do have a lot." Said Inferno. "Hey Robin, I need you to do me a favor. I have to pick something up from town. Do you mind giving Beast Boy this video game?" "Sure." Said Robin looking nervously at the game. "Ok, see ya, Robin!" "Yeah," Robin murmured, "See ya."

The doors swooshed open and Inferno walked into the Titans' living room. "I'm back! Did I miss anything?" "Nothing too big, Inferno." Answered Cyborg. "Hey Beast Boy, did Robin give you a video game?" Asked Inferno. "No, he didn't. In fact, I haven't seen him since you left." Answered Beast Boy.

"Robin! Where are you?" Shouted Inferno. He had been searching for hours on end. _Where could he be?_ "Robin, where are you!" Instantly, Inferno felt a blow to the back of his head. As he fell to the ground he saw robin holding a baseball batt. _Man, that smarts. _Inferno fell to the ground and everything went black.

Inferno felt his body land on a pile of snow. He looked around and saw nothing but snow. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was. _Antarctica. _Inferno heard a door close over him. He looked up and saw Robin. He was at the wheel of some T-shaped orange plane thing. Soon the plane took off and disappeared. Inferno tried to heat himself up, but he was still dazed from that blow to the head he took. _What do I do?_ Immediately, Inferno took out his Teen Titans communicator. He pressed the Tower signal button. Instantly, the little bulb on the communicator started flashing red. _They'll find me._ Then, Inferno collapsed on the ground and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been nearly a week since Robin left Inferno in the Antarctic. The three boys were playing a video game when the signal came. The entire Tower was flashing red. When every Titan came to the living room, Beast Boy was the first to notice something was missing. "Hey, where's Inferno?" None of the Titans knew, but Robin didn't say anything. "He probably had to go out of town for something. Let's find out what the emergency is." The emergency turned out to be a distress signal. "Who is it?" Asked Beast Boy. "Can't tell. The signal's weak. All I can tell is that it's in Antarctica." "Well, let's go!" Shouted Beast Boy.

The cold wind blew hard as the Titans searched for the person who sent the emergency signal. Beast Boy turned into a wolf and sniffed around the snow. Cyborg used his scanner to look for the signal. Starfire flew all over the continent looking for someone. Raven meditated and used her powers to search for whoever it was that sent the signal. Robin just hung around and kicked the snow. "You guys, I found something!" Shouted Beast Boy. Everybody gathered around Beast Boy as he dug into the snow. Everyone gasped when they saw a Titans communicator in the snow. Cyborg picked up the communicator and flipped it open. " This is Inferno's communicator. He must be close." "Um, friends? I fear he is closer then we think." Said Starfire pointing at the ground. Everyone looked at the ground and saw a human hand.

"Everyone, dig!" Shouted Robin. Everyone started digging, moving, or burning the snow off. Eventually, they all discovered Inferno's body half frozen in the ground. "Inferno, our friend! Please, why are you lying in this cold powder?" Asked Starfire. "He, can't hear you, star. He's unconscious. We have to take him back to the tower." Answered Cyborg. As the Titans got back inside the T-Ship, Robin looked at Inferno with a look of disgust.

Inferno jolts up and looks at his surroundings. He was in a bed and was in the same medical room as Robin was in the episode _Haunted._ After he removed the sensors the Titans put on him, he walks out of the room and into the hallway. "Hello!" Shouted Inferno. He walked down the hall slightly propping himself against the wall. _Still dazed. That's not good._ Thought Inferno. He continued walking until he heard the Titans talking. "It's coming from the living room." As he stepped through the doors, all the Titans stare at Inferno. "What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?" Robin finally spoke up. " I saw the contract in your room." "What contract?" Asked Inferno. " Don't play dumb." Said Raven. "You work for Slade, don't you?" Inferno looked at the others with a look of confusion. "Oh, THAT contract!" Said Inferno as he started to realize what the Titans were talking about. "Listen, I can explain . . ." "You don't need to." Said Cyborg. "You were plotting to send information to Slade, were you not!" Shouted Starfire. "Listen, you don't understand!" "Oh, we understand well enough." Said Beast Boy. "Robin was the last on to speak. " We're not going to fall for the same trick twice." After this, Robin pulled out his staff, Starfire's hands and eye's started to glow green. Raven's eye's and hands were glowing black. Cyborg brought out his sonic cannon and Beast Boy turned into a tiger. Inferno started to back up into the wall. "TITANS, GO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All of the Titans were walking closer to Inferno with hatred in their eyes. "Whoa, guys, before you beat the crud out of me, let me do one thing." After this, Inferno flipped open his communicator and pressed a series of buttons and immediately, the lights went out. "Good luck finding me now! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Suddenly, the Titans saw an orange glowing ball of fire going down the hall to the right. "FOLLOW THAT LIGHT!" Shouted Robin. All of the Titans followed Robin, except Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into a bat and flew around the living room. _That emergency light switch has to be around here. _Beast Boy used his head to press the button and turn on the light. Immediately, he saw Inferno near the fridge, turned into a bull and rammed into him. Inferno slammed into the fridge. Suddenly, a large pot of spaghetti falls onto the floor. "Wait, that's it!" Said Inferno. Above him, Beast Boy turned into a hawk and started flying down to attack Inferno. But, Inferno grabbed the pot and threw the spaghetti at BB. "AAAAAAHHHH, MEEEEEAAAAAAT!" Shouted Beast Boy. Suddenly Beast Boy collapsed on the floor and started twitching. As Inferno left the room, a thought went through his head. _One down, four to go._

The four Titans, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Robin were walking down the hall. The fireball they saw vanished and Starfire was using her starbolts to light up the hall. " Hey, where's Beast Boy?" Asked Cyborg. "Oh, I hope our friend is not lost." Said Starfire. As they kept walking, it started getting hotter and hotter. " Does anyone else feel a little warm?" Asked Raven. Suddenly, the Titans heard a familiar voice over the intercom. " Well, Titans, I hope none of you get sunburn easily. Your freakishly tall house is about to become a sauna." After this, the intercom turned off. Suddenly, the hall started getting hotter and hotter. "It has become hotter than the Gorlak Caves on Tameran." Said Starfire. "Come on, team, we have to get out of this heat." "I'll get us out of here." Said Cyborg. With this, he pulled out his sonic cannon and blasted a hole in the floor. The blast made the rest of the floor crumple and they all fell.

In the next room, the Titans stared around and saw the T-Car. "We must be in the garage." Said Cyborg. Suddenly a huge flame appeared at door that lead up to the rest of the Tower. "It's Inferno, get him!" Shouted Cyborg. After this every Titan started firing at the flame. When the smoke cleared up, they saw that it was just a spare part to the T-Car, melted into a human-like shape. "It's a trick!" Shouted Robin. Then, the Titans heard a voice behind them. "Ancient Japanese ninja art. You put together some junk an idiot could mistake you for. Then, all you need is an idiot." Said Inferno. The Titans turned around only to have a giant blast of fire send them into the wall. Inferno counted the body's on the ground. "One, two three. Where's Cyborg?" Suddenly, the T-Car rammed into Inferno and drove up the stairs to the rest of the Tower.

The T-Car drove through the Tower, crashing into everything in its path. "GET OFF MY CAR!" Shouted Cyborg. "How can I?" The T-Car swerved through the kitchen and into the fridge. Beast Boy's pot of tofu landed square on the front window of the T-Car. "I CAN'T SEE!" Shouted Cyborg as he drove the car away from the fridge . . . and into the living room window. The T-Car broke through the window and started falling into the water. Cyborg was able to leap out of the car and landed at the base of the Tower. Sadly, Inferno was unable to bail, and fell into the water with the car.

Or at least, he would have, if he hadn't jumped off the car the second that the car broke the glass of the window. Inferno held onto the ledge, the glass cutting into his hands. "Two down, three to go." Said Inferno. "We are not going anywhere!" Shouted Starfire. Inferno turned and saw Starfire and Raven at the door. " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Shouted Raven. With this, Raven picked up the couches and tossed them at Inferno. As soon as they got close, Inferno shot a large flame and burned the couches before they even touched him. "I grow tired of this!" Shouted Inferno. With this, he blasted Raven and Starfire with a giant fireball. When the smoke cleared, Raven's cloak was burned off, and so was most of Starfire's hair. "Now then, where's Robin?" "Behind You!" Shouted Robin. Inferno turned around and saw the T-Ship floating in front of the window. After that, Robin charged up the ships seismic cannons. Three seconds later, Robin shoots Inferno with the cannons and blows him straight out of the tower and into the city, leaving a giant hole in the Tower's wall in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inferno flew through the city and landed in an old abandoned warehouse. Inferno fell flat onto the floor. As he stood up, the door in front of him opened and Robin walked in. "Robin?" Said Inferno. The masked hero said nothing, but tossed two boomerangs at Inferno. The boomerangs flew right by Inferno and the first one cut his arm. "AAAHHH!" Shouted Inferno. Inferno kneeled over in pain. He tried to stop it from bleeding, but he couldn't. The second boomerang came close to the same arm, but Inferno moved out of the way. But the boomerang came back and made another slice on his arm. This cut was much smaller than the last one, so Inferno didn't have to worry about it.

"Why are you doing this!" Shouted Inferno. "Because you were undercover for Slade! You were going to send him blueprints to our Tower! You were going to send him our weaknesses, weren't you?" Shouted Robin. "Why did you do it? Power? Money?"

"I DID IT FOR MY FAMILY!" Shouted Inferno. Robin stared at Inferno. "What?" Inferno replied. "If you checked the date on the contract, you'd see that the date was four years ago! I did it for my father! And my sister! Slade threatened to kill my father! My dad made a deal with him. In exchange for giving us food and shelter, the three of us had to work for him. He made us steal for him. Eventually, my father was through working for Slade. He tried to get us out of it , but Slade wouldn't let us leave. He killed my father! Me and my sister saw it with our own eyes! He told us to go with the rest of his workers. I had enough. Using my fire powers, and my sisters earth moving powers, we destroyed Slade's hideout."

"Wait, wait, wait, rewind. Your sister could move rocks?" Asked Robin. "Yeah. Why?" Asked Inferno. "Was her name Terra?" "Yeah. Why?" "When did you last see your sister?" Asked Robin. " Three years after we destroyed Slade's base, he sent his robots to find us. We were attacked by millions of them. We were beat, until Terra lost control of her powers. She managed to destroy all of the robots, but when it was over, she left, and I never saw her again. Why?" Asked Inferno. "Hmm, because Terra joined the Titans about two months ago." Said Robin. "Where is she, then? I haven't seen her around the Tower." "That's because she's dead." "WHAT?" Shouted Inferno. "You killed her! Didn't you!" Shouted Inferno. "Wait, you don't understand!" Shouted Robin. But Inferno had heard enough.

Inferno jumped at Robin and strangled him. "Does it burn, Robin? Does it burn!" Shouted Inferno as he started lighting fire on his hands and kept strangling Robin. "IT HURTS, DOESN'T IT?" Shouted Inferno. Suddenly, Robin pushed Inferno off, and felt his neck. He could feel his skin burnt from where Inferno held him. It stung to touch it. Then, Robin saw Inferno fire a giant fireball and stepped out of the way. Inferno kept firing smaller fireballs until Robin threw one of his freeze discs at Inferno. The disc hits Inferno and freezes his right arm. "It'll take more than that to stop me, Robin!" Shouted Inferno. With this, he slammed his hand into a nearby crate and the ice broke off. While he was rubbing his hand, Robin pulled out his staff and ran towards Inferno.

Robin swung his staff as hard as he could, but Inferno grabbed the stick and began heating it up. Suddenly, Robin let go of the heated stick but managed to use his boomerangs to make a clean cut on Inferno's cheek. Inferno rubbed the cut on his face, and then shot a stream of fire at Robin, but Robin threw one of his exploding discs. The explosion that they caused lit the entire warehouse on fire. As Robin got up from being knocked down by the blast, he saw Inferno on the other side of a wall of fire. Inferno simply stood there, not even fearing the flames. "You put up a good fight, Robin. It's too bad I couldn't finish you off. But know this: I'll be back." With this, a chunk of the roof fell down, and when the smoke cleared, Inferno was gone.

The Titans all sat on the sofa, talking about what Inferno told Robin. "So, he worked with Slade to protect his family, just like you did to protect us." Said Cyborg. "Now I feel bad for what we did." Said Beast Boy. "So do I." Replied Starfire. " He may have been our friend, but he's now our enemy." Said Raven. " Everybody get some rest. We had a rough night." Said Robin. With this, all of the Titans went to their rooms to get some sleep.


End file.
